


A Mother's Rage

by eatsdeath



Series: Whump Prompts 2021 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mind Control, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatsdeath/pseuds/eatsdeath
Summary: All this had happened because Sirius had told Mother he was leaving, running away to James Potter. That was the end of their mother's (lack of) patience regarding his brother and now — now, it was as if he had no brother at all. He wasn't Regulus' brother. Not anymore. He was just a puppet.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black & James Potter
Series: Whump Prompts 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126025
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	A Mother's Rage

Regulus stalks the length of the Hogwart's Express, restless, angry. Where the _bloody_ hell do his brother's friends sit on this blasted train? Surely, surely, the famed close-knit quartet is worried about their fourth member, right? All this had happened because Sirius had told Mother he was leaving, running away to James Potter. That was the end of their mother's (lack of) patience regarding his brother and now — now, it was as if he had no brother at all. _He_ wasn't Regulus' brother. Not anymore. He was just a puppet.

By some stroke of luck, he actually runs into one James Potter. Literally. Potter looks shocked before his face clears and Regulus feels his lips curl in a snarl. He shoves the older boy back through the door he'd come out of — the toilet, good — and glares at the random student washing his hands.

"Get out."

Though Regulus is slim and short, he's also a Slytherin and a Black — he has a reputation — and the boy blanches before rushing past them. Regulus spits a locking curse at the door and looks at Potter, who hadn't resisted as much as Regulus had expected but has drawn his wand. Regulus sighs, fingers trailing along his wand as he eyes the elder boy.

"I don't care what you do. I don't care how. But you care about my brother, yes?"

Potter nods slowly and Regulus feels himself slump against the door. He doesn't want to consider the look on his own face that causes Potter's to make that expression.

"He was going to go to you this summer. He'd had enough and he told Mother so." His next breath shakes in his throat as he curls his other arm around his waist. The next sentence is barely a whisper. "She was so angry."

"What happened to Sirius, Regulus? Why didn't he come? He hasn't answered any of my letters."

There's a desperate plea in Potter's voice and Regulus knows, he knows why Sirius had chosen James over him. That kind of loyalty, of love, was something you couldn't turn your back on.

"He's on the train; you'll see him at school — but it's not him." He shakes his head, gazing past Potter's shoulder before pinning the older boy in place with a completely _serious_ look. "Mother has him under the _Imperius_. Has since this summer."

Potter draws in a sharp breath, a gasp of air that Regulus can tell isn't enough. But he shakes his head and releases the locking charm, fingers curling around the door handle.

"I don't care how you do it, Potter, but break the curse. Because _that_ is not my brother and my brother doesn't deserve that."


End file.
